Doubts
by Frontline
Summary: When Dr Eggman's latest creation infiltrates Mobotropolis, only Tails can stop it in time


SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR ORIGINAL CREATORS. NO COPYRIGHT INFINGEMENT IS INTENDED OR PROFIT MADE FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION.

My twin tails whirr furiously and a sweep left, dodging the laser blast that nearly singed my fur, racing towards the robot advancing down the street. It's definitely one of Eggman's mechs; blocky, ugly and heavily armed, one arm sporting an oversized cannon. The bigger mystery is how it got into Mobotropolis without NICOLE detecting its approach. Well, once it's destroyed, I can take it apart and find out. This would have to happen when Sonic's away, wouldn't it?  
>Focus, Tails. You can beat this thing.<br>Dodging another volley of laser blasts with ease, I dart behind the robot, smashing my fist into into with all my strength, but its armour is tougher than I'd expected. Before I can react, the robot's arm sweeps round, smashing me to the ground. Dazed, I look up to see it advancing towards me, its laser cannon aiming at me head. Bizarrely, my mind flashes back to all those times Sonic saved me, speeding in to snatch me from trouble at the last second. Well, he's not here to save me now. Desperately I roll to the left, the blast tearing into the metal floor where I'd been lying and I launch myself into the sky to get some distance. Looking back, I see the robot tracking me and I fight for height, knowing that I'm a sitting duck. Just before the robot fires, a bolt of energy strikes it's arm cannon, throwing the shot off target. I spin around to see Bunny, Sally and Antoine, Sally triggering a volley of shots from her pistols, which staggers the robot long enough for Bunny to get close to it, flinging it backwards with a punch from her robotic arm. The robot crashes to the ground and vanishes in a flash of blue light.  
>Teleport! So that's how it got in without NICOLE detecting it.<br>I drop to the ground in front of the other Freedom Fighters, feeling unexpectedly angry, although I try to hide it. Unsuccessfully, I guess, because Bunny asks;  
>'Are you okay, Sugah?'<br>'I'm fine.' I lie, forcing a smile. 'Just a little bruised.'  
>To cover my anger at having to be saved again, I pull out my scanner, running a sweep of the area, determined to be of some use.<br>'I'm detecting a partial energy trace from the robot's teleportation mechanism. If I can track it, then I can stop this thing while it's damaged.'  
>'Tails, wait...'<br>Ignoring Sally's shout, I race towards the Tornado, flinging myself into the cockpit and firing up the engine, blasting for the sky.  
>I'll stop this thing, like I should have done in the first place. Like Sonic would!<p>

ENERGY SCAN: NEGATIVE.  
>The glowing red letters pulsed on the screen of the Tornado's scanners, and I slammed my fist onto the console in frustration. The robot's energy trail had dissipated within minutes and three hours of fruitless searching had failed to detect anything.<br>I failed.  
>I just sat there for a moment, staring at nothing, feeling a deep empty sensation in the pit of my stomach. Some hero I am. Sonic would have stopped that robot cold by now, without working up a sweat. All I've got now is the data that I'd gathered from the initial attack site, which isn't much, but maybe I can use it to design a dedicated scanner to better track it down. Swinging the Tornado around, I set course for my workshop in the city's Eastern Quadrant. My Parents have a house within the City, and Sally offered to let me stay in the Palace, but I wanted a place for myself where I can work on my inventions. I miss my workshop on Cocoa Island; even though this is much better equipped, there's something about a place that I built with my own hands. Despite my anger, I bring the Tornado in for a textbook landing, vaulting out of the cockpit and racing for my workshop. Slamming the door open, I'm greeted by a tinny, yapping sound and T-Pup scampers towards me, excitedly. Without stopping, I brush past him, heading for my workbench.<br>'Not now, T-Pup, I've got work to do.'  
>A whine from behind me stops me in my tracks, and I turn to see T-Pup sitting there, looking up at me imploringly, feeling my anger fade slightly. Dropping to one knee, I pat him on the head, affectionately.<br>'Sorry, pal. It's been a rough morning. Set up your diagnostic mode.'  
>T-Pup barks an affirmative, a slot opening in his head and I insert the card from my scanner. T-Pup's eyes glow blue and he projects a hologram of the robot into the air, technical specifications flashing past faster than I can follow, and then the hologram vanishes.<br>'Thanks, pal. Transmit the data to Terminal One.'  
>T-Pup barks again, and I give him another pat, moving to sit in front of the screen as the data appears, showing a schematic of the robot.<br>'Let's see...composite plate armour over a servo-actuator frame and a basic CPU, all standard Eggman tech. Weapon is a pulse laser cannon. Now, here's where it gets interesting; a non-standard energy core with a high power output, too high for what we're dealing with. That must what allows it to teleport. Hang on, there's something familiar about this energy pattern. Oh, no...'  
>A leaden feeling settles into my stomach and my fingers fly over the keyboard, calling up another series of files.<br>'Man, I hate being right at times. This energy is the same as the Chaos Emeralds produce during Chaos Control. Still, if Shadow is an artificial life form, the Eggman could have found a way to mechanically recreate Chaos Control on a small scale. After all, I made artificial Chaos Emeralds fairly easily. Well, at least I've got a place to start. C'mon, T-Pup, we've got work to do.'

'Tails?'  
>I look up from my workbench to see Sally standing in the doorway, her gentle smile unable to entirely conceal her concern. Taking a deep breathe, I push my wielding goggles onto my head and put down my laser wielder; my anger has faded to a simmering frustration and I'm not going to take it out on Aunt Sally.<br>'Hi, Sally.' I say, forcing a smile that I don't feel, trying to keep my tone light.  
>She looks at me for a second, before asking;<br>'Tails, are you okay?'  
>'I'm fine, really. I've just got a lot of work to do, that's all.'<br>She folded her arms across her chest, giving me that stern look she used to use when I was younger, and I relent.  
>'Okay. I guess I am a bit upset.'<br>Sally nods, moving to sit on the bench next to me.  
>'About what happened this morning?'<br>'I guess. It's just...Sonic would have stopped that robot without working up a sweat. Or Knuckles would have smashed it to pieces. But I couldn't do anything. I've worked so hard, but I'll never be the heroes that they are.'  
>Sally hesitated for a moment, before gently laying a hand on my shoulder.<br>'It's natural to feel that way, I guess, seeing how much you've grown up in their shadow. And I won't tell you that what you're feeling is wrong or bad. But, ask yourself if Knuckles tries to do things like Sonic does? Or Sonic like Knuckles, for that matter. Just remember that you're not them, and you have your strengths.'  
>I smile softly, resting my head on Sally's hand for a moment:<br>'Thanks, Aunt Sally.'  
>I say, picking up the circuit board and slotting it into the computer module sitting on the workbench, pressing a button on the outside, running it through a self-diagnostic.<br>'Finished. With this new sensor module, I should be able to track Eggman's robot from the Tornado this time.'

The roof hatch slides open and I drop into the darkened interior of the bunker, my tails' cushioning my landing. My new scanner module led me to this bunker, about a mile outside Mobotropolis, where the Robot's energy signature is coming from. With luck, I'll be able to take it out here and now. Moving cautiously, I advance deeper into the shadowy interior, listening for any sound of danger. Without warning, a maniacal laugh fills the air and I spin round to see a bulbous figure standing on a platform above me.  
>'Eggman!' I cry, taking an involuntary step backwards, and the figure laughs again.<br>'Well, well, well. Sonic's troublesome little companion. I wondered how long it would take you foolish 'Freedom Fighters' to find me. Could it be that you've come to try and destroy my superb Chaos Shifter? All by yourself? HAHAHAHAHA!'  
>Eggman laughed cruelly, before shaking his head sadly.<br>'What a pity you've come all this way for nothing!'  
>'What do you mean, Eggman?' I demand, a hollow dread knotting in my stomach.<br>'Just this, you two-tailed fool. That signal you've so carefully followed here was simply a decoy. I had hoped to lure Sonic into my trap, but I'll have to settle for killing you.'  
>Eggman snapped his fingers theatrically, and the platform he was on descended into the floor as four laser cannons emerged from the walls, swinging round to train themselves on me.<br>Uh-oh!

The four cannons fire at once, red beams of energy lancing towards me and I throw myself forward into a roll, the lasers passing over my head to gouge furrows in the metal floor where I'd been lying. Coming to my feet, I launch myself into the air, dodging and weaving furiously as the lasers slice past me. I know that I can't keep this up forever, so I press the button on my wrist scanner and the roof explodes in a rain of metal shrapnel. Through the gap roars the Tornado, its armour deflecting the laser blasts as I vault into the cockpit, sealing the canopy and grasping the controls. My finger tightens on the triggers, destroying two of the cannons and I pull up sharply, heading back towards the opening in the roof, just as another blast strikes the Tornado's fuselage, pitching me into a spin. Desperately, I correct the spin, punching through the gap with inches to spare and rocketing skywards, turning towards Mobotropolis, touching down on the Palace's landing strip fifteen minutes later to be met by two Royal Engineers. I drop out of the cockpit onto the tarmac as the Engineers take the Tornado into the Hanger. Normally, I'd handle the repairs myself, but I've got more important things to do. Sally appears at my side, putting her hand on my shoulder, gently.  
>'Are you okay?'<br>'Yeah, I'm alright. I thought I'd tracked Eggman's Robot down, but it was a decoy. And now the Tornado's out of action. We can't risk trying to track it now, without being caught in another of Eggman's traps.'  
>'Then, we'll just have to wait for it to come to us. I've strengthened the Palace Guard and put our forces on alert. I just wish we could contact Sonic.'<br>She said, looking at me sideways, carefully.  
>'It's alright, Aunt Sally. I wish he was here, too. I've not been much use so far.'<br>'So far, none of us have, Tails. But, we're not beaten yet. And if anyone can come up with a way to stop this thing, it's you.'  
>My head whips round to look at her, my jaw dropping open.<br>'You really think so?'  
>'Of course. You're the smartest of all of us, and that's just as important as being strong or fast.'<br>'Well, there is one small chance. If the Shifter does use Chaos Control, then I might be able to use the Emerald from the Tornado to disrupt its power core.'  
>'Attaboy, Tails. The workshops here are at your disposal, along with whatever resources you need.'<br>'Thanks, Sally. I won't let you down.'

Carefully, I pick up the synthetic Emerald from the workbench, slipping it into place with a faint click and snapping the two halves of the device closed around it, cradling it in my hand. Using Salvaging components salvaged from the Tornado, it's definitely not the most elegant device I've ever made, but it'll do. With luck, it should disable the Shifter. Unfortunately, I'll need to be pretty close to ensure that it works. I'm reaching for the intercom to tell Sally when an explosion rocks the Palace, followed by a voice over the loudspeakers.  
>'Code Red, Code Red. Battle Stations. All Personnel report to Battle Stations immediately. Repeat...'<br>Snatching the Disruptor from the desk, I sprint out of the door, heading for Royal Tactical Command as fast as I can.  
>Guess we're going to have to test this in action.<p>

'Tails! Are you okay?'  
>Sally asks, looking up from the Tactical Display where she is standing with King Acorn and my Father, General Amadeus Prower and I nod, moving over to join them.<br>'I'm fine. What's happening?' I ask and Sally gestures to the Display, tapping the buttons to bring up a video feed, showing an image of the shield around Mobotropolis, surrounded by EGGMAN's fleet.  
>'Early warning radar detected their arrival ten minutes ago, approximately thirty battleships and support vessels. They're beyond the range of our perimeter defences and holding position.'<br>I frown, moving closer to get a better look at the display.  
>'That's not enough power to overcome our defences and Eggman knows that. So, what's he waiting for?'<br>'I don't know. But, you can bet he's got a plan. Any sign of the Chaos Shifter?'  
>Sally asked, turning to a Royal Specialist, who shook his head.<br>'Negative, your Highness. All perimeter defences report no enemy contact.'  
>'Your Highness!'<br>Another Specialist called out, her voice sharp with anxiety.  
>'We've just lost connection to NICOLE's mainframe. Perimeter defences are down across Mobotropolis.'<br>'Egg Fleet advancing, Highness.' The first Specialist reported. 'Perimeter defences are not responding.'  
>'General Prower, activate contingency 3.'<br>Sally said, her voice as cool as ever, and My Father acknowledges her with a crisp nod, activating his commlink.  
>'All Forces, this is General Prower. Initiate Contingency Order 3. Authorisation Blue-4. D'Coolette, deploy your Special Forces Unit to counter enemy Commandos.'<br>'Contingency 3?'  
>I whisper to Sally, who leans down towards me.<br>'Our defences can be operated manually if necessary, so we're deploying troops to the batteries around the Palace. The population is already in the underground shelters, so we don't need to defend the whole city. Even so, we're still outgunned.'  
>'Eggman knew what he was doing! The Chaos Shifter must be in the Computer Core. If I can get there, then I can use the Disruptor to take it out.'<br>'Absolutely not!'  
>General Prower snapped, checking himself with a glance at Sally.<br>'Apologies, Your Highness.'  
>He said, stepping towards me, his tone softening.<br>'It would be too dangerous, Tails. I'm not prepared to let you take the risk. I'm sorry.'  
>Sally looks set to intervene so I step forward, quickly, moving to stand in front of my Father.<br>'Dad, it has to be me. I know how the Disruptor works and you need every soldier you can get to fight off the Eggfleet. Plus, I can repair any damage done to NICOLE and get the defence systems back online again.'  
>'You're also my son and I won't let...'<br>'I'm not a child anymore, Dad. I'm the best engineer you've got and I can look after myself. Please, trust me. I can do this.'  
>'...Very well, Tails. With your permission, Your Highness?'<br>'Agreed. Good luck, Tails. We'll hold them off for as long as we can.'

The door to the Computer Centre opens with a hiss and I step into the darkened room, looking around in the gloom.  
>'NICOLE?'<br>I say, quietly, but there is no response.  
>The Chaos Shifter must have disabled her. I just hope I can undo whatever damage has been done.<br>By now, my eyes have adjusted to the gloom and I can see the metal walkway ahead of me, running the length of the room. Carefully, I creep forward towards the centre of the room, dropping into a crouch when I see a bulky shape on the level below me.  
>There it is. Time to see if this works.<br>Taking the Disruptor from my backpack, I activate it with the press of a button and throw it over the railing to land directly under the Chaos Shifter with a faint clang. It's eyes light up and it swings round towards me just as the Disruptor activates, a glowing ball of energy engulfing the Chaos Shifter in a blinding flare, forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut. When the flare faded, I opened them to see the Shifter slumped on the floor, the light in its eyes fading away and I let out a whoop of joy.  
>I did it. Now, to deal with the defence system.<br>I vault over the railing to land beside the computer core, my fingers tapping at the keyboard, bringing up the interface menu.  
>'Okay, let's see. Systems are down, but I should be able to reboot things from here. I'll just need to...'<br>A whine from behind made me turn round to see the Shifter getting back to its feet, it's arm cannon tracking towards me and I dodge left, the blast chewing into the floor where I'd been standing and I launch myself into the air, heading for the upper level of the computer centre, desperately putting some distance between me and my attacker, dodging it's fire and dropping behind the metal wall.  
>Think, Tails, think. Sally's right, you can outsmart this thing.<br>Even as I say it, a plan forms in my mind, just as the Chaos Mech teleports in and I move, racing towards it, my legs pumping furiously as it raises it's cannon for another shot and I leap upwards to vault over its head, the blast tearing a hole in the walkway where I was standing. Before it can react, I land and accelerate towards it as fast as I can, using my speed to launch a savage flying kick that pitches it forward, jumping upwards to land on its head with both feet, sending it toppling through the hole to crash to the ground a floor below. Diving through the hole, I find the Chaos Mech struggling to get back to its feet, its armour cracked and battered and I launch myself forward, my fist smashing through its compromised frame to crush its CPU and it topples backwards with a crash. Leaping over the wreckage, I vault over to the Main Terminal, furiously entering commands and the lights come on around me, the room filling with the hum of machinery and I activate the comm system on the console.  
>'Sally, do you read me? Defence Mainframe is back online, over.'<br>There is a moment's pause and then Sally responds  
>'Acknowledged, Tails. Defences are engaging but we've got a problem. Eggman's flagship has disengaged from the battle and is heading directly towards you. Get out of there!'<br>'If he destroys NICOLE, we'll never be able to stop him. I've got an idea!'  
>I yell, snatching up the Disruptor and flying up to the top level, where a metal ladder runs to a hatch above. Scrambling up the ladder and through the hatch, I throw myself into the chair, pressing a sequence of buttons on the arms and the room comes to life. Moving quickly, I pop open a hatch above my head and slip the Emerald from the Disruptor inside.<br>'Activate High Velocity Railgun.'  
>I say, grabbing the joystick with my right hand as a Tactical Display appears before me, just as Sally yells<br>'Tails, the Egg Carrier is right on top of you. Evacuate! Now!'  
>'Trust me.' I say, my fingers flying over the controls, as I calculate furiously, a red targeting reticule appearing over the image of the Egg Carrier, shifting and warping as I try to get a lock.<br>This is going to be close!  
>I punch in the final sequence, the target going green and I pull the trigger, the Railgun kicking hard, launching a single shell towards the Egg Carrier, striking it solidly amidships. When the explosion clears, it reveals a jagged hole in the Egg Carriers side and I adjust my aim, firing again to catch her in the engines as she turns, a series of explosion ripping along her frame and she reverses course.<br>'Excellent shooting, Tails.'  
>Sally calls, her voice triumphant.<br>'The Egg Fleet is retreating. Are you...'  
>Sally's words are lost as the circuit above me explodes in a shower of sparks and I dive through the hatch, curling into a ball as the Railgun detonates above me with a force that shakes the computer centre.<br>'Tails! Tails, do you read me? Are you alright?'  
>Sally screams, and I sit up, shaking my head muzzily<br>'Yeah, I'm alright, Sally.'  
>I say, pulling myself to my feet, looking at the twisted remains of the gunnery station above me.<br>'I guess we didn't do too badly, huh?'

THANK YOU FOR READING.  
>ANY COMMENTS, REVIEWS OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS MOST WELCOME<p> 


End file.
